Bucky x Reader
by Shadow Ninja Jinx
Summary: Bucky thinks every agent of S.H.I.E.L.D is HYDRA and doesn't remember much, when given photos he points to the one of the two of you together asking for you. What happens when the two of you meet again. Will he come around and believe you, picking up where you to left off, or we he think you are HYDRA and course an all out war. Read to find out.


**Hey guys this is my first reader ~X~ character story, (Y/N) is your name, (E/C) Eye colour and (H/C) is Hair colour. Hope you enjoy it, it was a spur of the moment thing. Happy Reading.**

* * *

"(Y/N), have you been to see Bucky yet?" asked the familiar voice of Steve behind me, as always he had his hair neat and tidy, a pair of dark blue jeans on and a plain white shirt on to go with. It had been a few days since Steve, Natasha and Sam had managed to bring Bucky into a secret Shield base. Bucky keeps thinking they are HYDRA, only remembering little things from his past.

"I was on my way down there now, daft question why is he asking for me?" you asked mainly out of curiosity, you have a vague idea that it is because you went through the same thing with a different corporation. You smile up at Steve, knowing what he was probably thinking. He looked in to your big (E/C) eyes, and smiled at you, the way he always used to when you were younger, almost if he was planning something.

"You're the only one he thinks is here to help him, the rest of us he is convinced is HYDRA, plus when we showed him a bunch of pictures, he pointed straight to one with you and him, saying that he remembers you from somewhere" replied Steve is big blue eyes, looking in to your (E/C) ones. He kissed you on the cheek as he always did when he was heading to do something for Fury, and left you in the hallway. You took a deep breath and start walking to your destination which would be the cell blocks.

Once you got there you told the guard that you were there to speak with the Winter Soldier as he a requested you, the guard nodded and walked you to the cell where he was being held, you smiled at him as he unlocks the door for you, and tells you the door will be locked again as soon as you have entered, you nod in responds and walk into the cell, hearing the locks click when the guard locks the door again. Bucky looks up his blue eyes clear to see and his dark brown hair a mess of tangles, he looks at you with recognition as his eye brighten up when he realises who you are.

"(Y/N) is that you" asks Bucky wearily, when you nod to answer his question he particularly runs over to you, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you closer to him, you hug back, being thankful that he was all right, when he pulls away he uses his human hand and strokes your (H/C) hair. "Your hair is longer than I remember" he says with a smile on his face, you smile a toothy smile back at him, happy that he remembers you, although you are confused of why he remembers you but not Steve.

"Your's is longer too, I see you have the pictures that Steve gave to you on the wall" you reply, he looks around to the wall near the bed type thing. Bucky looked around and took notice of them, and then looked back and you and nodded, seemingly withdrawing into himself. "Bucky I'm not going to hurt you, I was like you when S.H.I.E.L.D found me" as I said that he looked at me with confusion. "I was used just like you, by a different corporation, they used me to assassinate people and then would wipe my memory, and put me back into cydro-sleep again, they wiped my memory until I didn't know who I was or who the people close to my heart were. I was basically a blank slate they could do anything with, when my memories started to come back I thought they were ones that had been planted there, until I was given those pictures, it which case I remembered my birth date and what I did before, I have only recently remembered me and you playing jokes on people and helping Steve out" you say, watching as his face turned from confused to shocked that you had basically gone through what he did, and was only just regaining your life back.

"So this isn't HYDRA? and we are friends with this man?" asked Bucky with hope in his eyes, you nod at him, and you see the smile that you missed appear on his face. "I remember this man, small, skinny, bed ridden most of the time, seemed to have something against running away, he had blue eyes and blond hair, I helped him on many occasions" said Bucky hoping you could fill in the missing blanks of who this man was. You smile knowing who he meant as you had brought one more picture with you.

"You mean this man?" you ask, holding up a picture of you three in front of the Stark Expo, before you were sent to be Howard Stark's assistant and Bucky was sent to Europe as a segment with the rest of 107th. Bucky nodded at your question you smile and then proceed to tell him who it is. "That is Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America before he was given the super soldier serum, he came to rescue you and everyone else that was captured by HYDRA, Steve was determined when you got here that you weren't going to be in maximum security, other S.H.I.E.L.D agents were afraid of you" you answer seeing that he was remembering certain things about his past.

"August 13th, September 9th and July 4th, are those three dates important?" asked Bucky, you look at him with surprise that he remembered those three dates in-particular, you nod as to say yes there did mean something, still in awe that he remembered them, you still had some questions to ask him. "What do they mean?" he asked taking hold of your right hand noticing that it was cold to the touch just like his left hand was, he looks down and sees it was shiny and sliver, your entire right arm was the same, he looked at you with sad eyes, pulling you over to the bed and sitting you down, waiting for an answer about those dates.

"September 9th is your birthday, you were born on September 9th 1920, July 4th is independence day, but you remember it because it is Steve's Birthday, he was born July 4th 1918, and August 13th is my birthday, I was born August 13th 1922 and yes my right arm is the same as your left arm" you reply knowing he was going to ask what happened, he decided against when you said that.

"Bucky, when you got here, you asked for me" you were cut off mid sentence, by Bucky suddenly kissing you, you were surprised at first but melted into it, wrapping you arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around you again tangling his fingers in your long (H/C) hair, you both pulled away for a little thing called oxygen, you both smiled, now you know that he remembers more that you thought.

"I never forgot, you were always the first thing that came back when they wiped my mind, your (E/C) eyes big ones might I add, your long shiny (H/C) hair, we were dating, I always remember we made love on my last night before going to Europe, I gave you my dog tags which I see you kept, I remember getting something for you but I never gave it to you and I remember going to the Expo, where you boss Howard Stark was showing us and a entire crowd something about what he imagined would be the future and a floating car" replied Bucky, at that moment Fury entered the room, looking at you after hearing what Bucky had just said. He walked in front of their pair of you.

"Bucky we will let you out of here, to rehabilitate you, (Y/N) will be responsible for that Job, you will be allowed to live with her in her apartment, but if I hear anything bad about anything when you stay there that you course you will be straight back here again understand?" said and asked Fury in his director voice, Bucky looked at me and then at Fury nodding and agreeing to the terms. "(Y/N) step out for a minute please?" Fury asked I got up and walked to the door looking back at Bucky to reassure him everything would be okay. "She'll be back in a minute" said Fury walked to the door after me.

"I chose you for this because he remembers, trust and apparently in love with you. you are the only one he as acted like this around, and you have been through all of this. Take this and take him shopping for some casual clothes, then take him back to your apartment, he trusts you and you clearly trust him so act how you always do and I will send Cap around in a few days to check up okay?" again said and asked Fury, you nod to his question and he held something out to you, a special card, one that was unlimited, He smiled at you before walking away and you walked back into Bucky's room, when you re-enter, he looks at you with relief and you smile at him.

"Come on you are coming with, to the mall first to get you something to eat and drink, then shopping and then to my apartment, to get you settled in" you said holding out your human hand, he smiles at you, but seems confused and takes hold of your hand with his normal hand, you practically drag him out of the cell and lead him to the parking lot where your black Ranger Rover is, then drive to the mall. You lead him to your favourite restaurant The Seven Gorge, getting him a glass of pop and a roast dinner, ordering the same for yourself. While waiting for you things to arrive you remember Steve had slipped you something when you where in the hallway earlier, something for Bucky.

"Here, Steve asked me to give this to you" you say handing him the package, he takes it with a curious smile as the drinks arrive, you say thank you to the waiter, and Bucky opened the package, to reveal a little black box, when he opens the box, he realizes it is the thing he brought you but never got the chance to give it to you, he smiles to himself and closes the box carefully putting it into his pocket. Once the food arrives, you see his face light up as he looks over the different vegetables, the Yorkshire puddings, stuffing, roast potatoes and the carefully carved pork.

After we had finished eating and I had paid for the meal we went to the mall to get Bucky some new clothes, we went to many different shops including top man, river island, bank, hot topics, and your personal favourite was Blue Banana just to see Bucky's face which was a picture, where is a camera when you need one. After that we went back to my apartment with thank god was only about ten minutes walk from the shopping mall and Bucky had insisted that walking would be better and that it was healthy. It's impossible to argue with him when he does that puppy eyed look with a innocent smile.

Once we got there I showed Bucky to his room which was your guest bedroom, he smiled at the room and then asked to be shown around the rest, you showed him the bathroom which was at the end of the hall, it had a shower cubical and a bath, the kitchen which was just big enough to fit a table for two in there, the main room which was where you both entered and then to your bedroom. You offered one of your special cookies to him, to see if he remembered, oddly he remembered everything about you.

"Your special chocolate chip cookies" said Bucky smiling like an idiot, you swore if his smile could get any bigger it would be like a cartoon characters smiling, one of those big cheesy grins. You try your hardest to hold back the laughter but fail quite miserably, Bucky just looked at you rolling on the floor laughing, he picked you up from the floor when you were holding your stomach where it hurt was the laughing.

A few months later, Bucky had remembered most things, including Steve and why he had got that little box, Steve was around here whenever he had time off, helping Bucky with something, which was making you more curious every day. The three of you had gone to different places, including the Universal World, Disney Land which didn't go well with you or Bucky except for the fireworks at the end, you went to England for a few weeks and went to Drayton Manor, Alton Towers, Thorpe Park, Titanic museum, pretty much anywhere making new memories and the three musketeers like before. You and Bucky still live together, only finding it right, he had moved out for a few weeks into his own apartment a few blocks away, but you missed seeing him every morning and the fun times the two of you had, and he was practically going insane, even admitting he missed hearing your laughs, or being soaked with water if he slept past ten in the morning, so you both agreed it would be best for the both of you if you lived together. Bucky moved back in with you.

Bucky said he wanted to take you somewhere, a park just down the road, there he had set up a blanket and had a mini picnic set up ready, he was nervous, but refused to tell you why, which was odd considering he tells you everything. It was about half nine at night, and you were dress in your normal black skinny jeans, a red sparkly top with a black G21 top with buckles one the front over the red one. Bucky was in black combats, converse, and a Captain America t-shirt. At the park it was just you and him, then he held up his hand and fireworks started to go off, Bucky stood me up and we started to watch them together, he took a deep breath and then in the sky appeared one question. Will you marry me?. Bucky got down on one knee and held the little box that was in the package that Steve had given you months before, inside was a white gold sparkly ring.

"(Y/N) will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife, to have and to hold for as long as we both shall live" asked Bucky, you put both hand over your mouth hearing the jingling of the dog tags you wore, you seen the pleading looking in Bucky's eyes and smiled at him, leaning down to his side and whispering something in his ear, before standing up and repeating it out loud knowing the rest of the avengers and pepper with Fury were there.

"It's a miracle that we are both still here and looking like we did then, and considering that and the fact you are the only man that I have ever loved, I say the answer is pretty easy one... of course I will" you reply as Bucky took the ring out which was revealed to be on a silver chain and placed it around your neck, as he remembered you couldn't where jewellery on your fingers, once he had done that he picked you up and swung you in circles and then kissed you happy that everything was pretty much back to normal, or as normal as it could get for the pair of you.


End file.
